Empire Wrestling Federation
(EWF) é uma promoção americana de wrestling profissional independente com sua sede em San Bernardino na Califórnia. É de propriedade e dirigida por Jesse Hernandez. A EWF também está ligado à escola de wrestling de Hernandez, A The School Of Hard Knocks. A EWF é a mais longa promoção ainda em atividade no sul da Califórnia, funcionando de forma consecutiva desde 1996. A EWF é um ex-afiliada da National Wrestling Alliance. História A EWF foi fundada em 1996 por Bill Anderson e Jesse Hernandez. O nome da promoção vem do Inland Empire, o nome popular da área ao redor de San Bernardino. Foi no seu primeiro show em maio de 1996 no Boys and Girls Club de San Bernardino, quando Bobby Bradley derrotou Tom "Zuma" Howard para se tornar o primeiro EWF Heavyweight Champion. Em 1999, Bill Anderson deixou a EWF e formou sua própria escola de promoção e wrestling, a International Wrestling Council em Riverside na Califórnia. Em junho de 1996, foi realizada uma homenagem ao Superstar Billy Graham. Vários lutadores da EWF do passado passaram para a fama nacional, incluindo Rico Constantino, Awesome Kong, Louie Spicolli, Frankie Kazarian, Christopher Daniels, Shelly Martinez e Melina Perez. Em 1997, Chris Jericho e Lee Marshall da World Championship Wrestling (WCW) mencionaram a EWF nas transmissões da WCW e Marshall participou de um show em Hemet na Califórnia. Outras estrelas do wrestling profissional apareceram nos shows da EWF, incluindo Mando Guerrero, Peter Maivia, Ludvig Borga, The Honky Tonk Man, Tony Atlas e Tom Brandi. Muitos wrestlers da EWF aparecem como jobbers nas transmissões da World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), e no Royal Rumble de 1999, os jobbers enviados para prender Kane eram wrestlers da EWF, incluindo os então proprietários Bill Anderson e Jesse Hernandez. Realizaram o seu 20º Aniversário Extravaganza no EWF Arena em Covina, Califórnia em 6 de maio de 2016. The School of Hard Knocks A escola vinculada a EWF, School of Hard Knocks pertence e é operada por Jesse Hernandez e atualmente está localizada na American Sports University, também em San Bernardino, CA. A School of Hard Knocks tornou-se a instalação de treinamento oficial da National Wrestling Alliance em 2007 e tem treinado inúmeros estudantes de países como Canadá, França, Austrália, Índia, Grã-Bretanha, Rússia, México e outros, além dos alunos que vêm para a escola de todas as regiões dos Estados Unidos. O School of Hard Knocks do EWF enviou vários wrestlers para as maiores promoções, incluindo: WWE, TNA, NWA, ROH e outras promoções. Wrestlers proeminentes em todo o mundo, incluindo Melina, Rico Constantino, Frankie Kazarian, Awesome Kong, Rocky Romero, Ricky Reyes, Alex Koslov e Shelly Martinez. A Escola de Dores Pesados também serviu como área de treinamento para Chris Jericho, Layla, Eve Torres, Rhaka Khan, Lena Yada e outros, que procuraram para aprimorar suas habilidades no ringue. A escola e alguns de seus alunos são ser promovidos no próximo reality show, "Slam School". Títulos *EWF American Championship *EWF Heavyweight Championship *EWF Tag Team Championship Títulos extintos O EWF Cruiserweight Championship foi introduzido em 2004 e foi conquistado por Liger Rivera em uma 4-Way Match. Foi defendido desde 2004 até ser desativado em 2011. Foi apresentado no Match of the Year do EWF em 2009 e 2010. Ray Rosas foi o último campeão. Também foi extinto o título feminino, que ainda não foi reativado de volta na empresa Links externos *EWF na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil no Twitter *Canal no Youtube Categoria:Promoções Categoria:Promoções Americanas